


Trusting The Beast

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Vampires aren't to be trusted, that is what the Hunters say. But Haru knows better. He knows that he can trust his lover, and he does. Vampires are capable of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for a friend. I hope she enjoys it.

They say that a Vampire is a monster. That they can’t feel love. That they can’t control their urges, that any emotion they express are just facades. Haru personally thinks they- Hunters mainly whose sole purpose is to put down rogue supernatural creatures- are full of shit. Clearly, they have never actually spent any time with Vampires. Because if Vampires were as cruel and evil as they say then his lover wouldn’t be scowling at the bite of fish on his fork. His lover would never have made a deal, he would have just taken.

 

“If I eat this, you won’t make me eat any other food right?”

 

He nods and Rin sighs. Haru sees Rin steel himself with a deep breath before bringing the fork up to his mouth. Soft lips part and Haru is graced with the sight of a mouth filled with pointed teeth. The bit of mackerel that he set aside just for his lover disappears and he watches Rin’s pale face contort as he chews the bite of fish. It’s clear that Rin isn’t enjoying it, which depresses him a bit but Rin gives him a soft smile.

 

“It… it isn’t horrible but not something I enjoy. It feels wrong in my mouth,” Rin explains handing the fork back over to Haru who nods. Together they wash the dishes used after Haru finishes eating and Rin drags Haru into their bedroom.

 

There are thick blackout curtains on the windows and a small mini fridge on Rin’s side of the bed which holds his food- donated bags of blood.

 

“I can have a reward for being a good boy, right?” Rin whispers, his lips stretching into a seductive smile. Haru swallows thickly and nods. Before he knows it Rin has him stripped and on the bed. His immortal lover is between his legs, ear to his thigh.

 

“Have I ever told you how good you smell? How I love the sound of your blood rushing through your veins? I would go insane, should the sweet music your living body makes ever stopped,” Rin states kissing Haru’s thigh about where the femoral vein is. Their meet eyes and the world melts away, it’s just them in the room. Rin’s hands are a mixture of soft and calloused as he rubs Haru’s thighs, his hips, his stomach. They never touch his prick. That is saved for last, for after the first orgasm sometimes even after a second one. Instead, Rin gives him pleasure in different ways. Gentle nips and licks, massaging hands and whispered words. It’s always a shock when cold, wet fingers touch him.

 

Rin is already cold to the touch and the addition of lube is electrifying. Haru moans and bucks into Rin’s touch, loving the burn and stretch of the fingers moving inside him. The pitch of Rin’s voice lowers drastically and Haru keens when a certain spot is grazed. All too soon his back is arching and he cums, hard, over the both of them. Rin grins and nuzzles the juncture between leg and hip. Then without warning Haru feels him bite down, breaking the skin and oh god! He’s hard again and begging, whining low in his throat for more. Rin doesn’t drink his blood, doesn’t trust himself enough to be able to stop but the rush of endorphins from being bit is a handy aphrodisiac and something that Haru loves. So Rin moves his mouth just a bit and bites down again, over and over again until Haru is coming again.

 

He’s tired and sticky but looking at Rin with a splash of blood around his mouth and chest heaving though his lover doesn’t need to breath has him twitching.

 

“We don’t have to go again,” the voice is a rumble, “I can get a toy to keep you stretched and you can sleep.”

 

“No. I’m good. Please.”

 

“Dolphin?”

 

“Dolphin,” Haru agrees eagerly and Rin leans in to give him a kiss. It’s full of passion and Haru loves it. Just like he loves the slow pace his lover sets when he finally penetrates him. Loves  the feel of Rin’s hand around his cock and the rocking of their bodies. The pain/pleasure when Rin bites down on his shoulder when they both cum.

 

The care he receives afterward. A gentle washing in lukewarm water, the cool juice, and even colder snacks pressed against his lips. The sweet words whispered into his ears is just more proof that Rin loves him, that Vampires can love. They lay together in their bed, stripped clean and wrapped up in a different blanket and Haru has never felt safer.

 

“I love you,” he mumbles before drifting off to sleep. Rin stares at his human lover and smiles gently, nuzzling the black hair.

  
“And I, you. Oh gods, do I love you.”


End file.
